A Twist in the Mission
by Sakura Kaijuu
Summary: It's a normal day until Sakura gets a vision...and then casts a spell to take her to the setting of her dream the Konohagakure Village! What will Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo do when they encounter Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS or Naruto. I'd be stupid for even trying to claim them.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so this is set (in CCS time) in my own warped dimension of CCS. It's all normal, except that Syaoran hasn't told Sakura that he loves her, and he's all embarrassed around her. The reason why that's twisted around is because I have it set AFTER Sakura is the most powerful mage. And Eriol is still around. For Naruto time, it's set sometime...um...I'm not exactly sure. How about in the same time frame as Ichiraku Ramen? Cuz I like Sakura (Haruno, this time) better with short hair, and Sasuke and Naruto don't have as many cool powers before then. That's all for now!  
  
-- Sakura Kaijuu  
  
*~*  
  
A Twist in the Mission  
  
*~*  
  
The 11-year-old Sakura Kinomoto lay on the bed of her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, as Tomoyo flew around the room looking for material to make Sakura's newest costume out of. Sakura sighed, and glanced at a chestnut haired boy sitting across the room from her. She wasn't sure why Syaoran was there, but she didn't mind.  
  
Syaoran blushed. He had, in fact, been blackmailed by Tomoyo to come that day, because of the knowledge she held. Tomoyo knew that Syaoran was completely and totally in love with her best friend. Syaoran knew that she wouldn't really tell Sakura that, but it was better safe than sorry.  
  
As Tomoyo buzzed around the room, Sakura, growing bored, began to doze off. Before too long, she was completely asleep. Syaoran and the violet-eyed girl just smiled at her, and let her sleep.  
  
Sakura was dreaming.  
  
This was different from her other dreams. This time she wasn't just seeing a normal vision. She was flying through space and time, past entire galaxies, and when she was dumped in front of three children of her own age, she realized that she wasn't in her own world.  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura looked at the three. They apparently could not see her, for they seemed to be looking straight through her. There was one girl, and two boys. The girl had short pink hair and green eyes a lighter shade than her own. The boy right next to her had jet black hair, and eyes to match. His stance seemed to say that he didn't care. Sakura saw that the girl was watching this boy with loving eyes. The last boy said something. Sakura wasn't sure what it was, because she couldn't hear him. The last boy's statement apparently angered the girl's, because she was now glaring at him. This last boy had blond hair and blue eyes, and looked very carefree. The one thing they all had in common was their headbands; all of which were pieces of blue cloth, with a metal plate with a leaf engraved on it attached.  
  
Before she could examine them further, she seemed to be pulled back from the dream...There was a moment's time and then --  
  
"-- Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo shook her friend awake. "Sakura, it's time for you to try this on!" She shook a very frilly dress, made of rainbow cloth. "Go on, and then you have to model it for us!"  
  
Syaoran blushed, though Sakura didn't notice. Tomoyo giggled, and Syaoran's blush deepened. He hated this kind of situation. Ever since Yue had talked to him...  
  
"Actually," said Sakura, interrupting the boy's thoughts, "I have something to tell you guys...I just had a really weird dream..."  
  
Syaoran's attention was caught, this time not by Sakura's face, but by her words, "Hmm? What was it about?"  
  
Even Kero, who was normally glued to the TV screen in Tomoyo's room, looked back, "Eh, Sakura? Another dream?"  
  
"Yeah..." she replied, sounding confused. She rubbed her eyes, "This one was a lot weirder than the others, though. It was like I traveled to another dimension...It was just so weird...I saw these three kids about our age, but I couldn't hear what they were talking about..."  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran exchanged glances. "I think this is a good time to visit Eriol," Syaoran said. He wasn't too pleased with the suggestion, but there were no other options.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Kero all nodded, and Tomoyo made arrangements to visit Eriol's huge home.  
  
*~*  
  
As soon as the three rang the bell at the gate, Ruby Moon, as Nakuru was there to greet them. "Sakura-chan!!!!" She snatched up the little girl, basking in her adorableness. Spinel Sun flew out quietly and slowly. He looked at Kero, and then spoke to the others, "Eriol was expecting you four. Come along."  
  
When they entered Eriol's study, the boy stood. His blue-black hair fell gracefully in his face. His dark eyes smiled at them along with his mouth. "Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Cerberus, I'm glad you could come."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura was confused.  
  
"I was watching you," he smiled and pointed to a mark on the floor. It was his magic circle, and next to his chair lay his staff. Sakura blinked, and touched her own key. She didn't know that Eriol still had that power. "But you have come to me for answers."  
  
"Yes Eriol," Sakura replied. "You knew what my dream was. What was it though?"  
  
"It was your next duty. You know that it was not this world where that place was. Use your magic, and follow your heart."  
  
Sakura took the star key from under her shirt. "Key that holds the power of the stars, I, Sakura, under the covenant, command you -- RELEASE!" The key glowed and flashed, becoming the staff that Sakura used so often. She concentrated all of her magic on the star, and it began to twirl. Her eyes glazed over as she spoke, "Staff that holds the power of the stars, release your magic to take us to the place in my dreams..." The magic circle that had appeared on the floor glowed, and with a flash, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero were gone.  
  
Eriol smiled, "I hope they'll be all right..."  
  
Nakuru grinned, "Of course they'll be all right. You forgot that this is Sakura!"  
  
Eriol stared at the spot where the four visitors had just disappeared from, "I hope you're right."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Whee! Well, that's the end of chapter one. I know that it was short, but y'know what? It doesn't matter, because there'll still be more chapters to come!! I know I should update my other stories before starting a new one, but who cares? It'll get done eventually :)  
  
-- Sakura Kaijuu 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to have created Naruto and CCS, I didn't, and do not claim such. So you can't sue me.

A/N: This is turning out to be more interesting than my imagination thought, lol. So here we go with Chapter Two.

-- Sakura Kaijuu

----

A Twist in the Mission

----

As usual, Team 7 was waiting on a bridge for their teacher, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto was sitting on a post, almost pouting, becoming more and more impatient. "Why the hell is he always late!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blond boy, "Naruto, you don't need to freak out." 'Even though I'm wondering the same thing...' she thought.

Sasuke, who was leaning on the railing opposite Naruto, merely watched the path, waiting silently for their teacher. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw a circle glow on the ground right under the gate that Kakashi normally perched on when he greeted them. "Sakura, Naruto, shut up. Look."

The two quit bickering and looked. The circle, while still glowing, now had definite shapes in it. The focus was a star in the center, and a moon and sun on either side of it. As the pink glow faded, there was a brighter glow, and the shape of three people rose out of it. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke watched tensely, hands close to their shuriken holsters.

The people stopped glowing, and looked around. A girl with short brown hair looked around, and when she saw three pieces of sharp metal flying at them, she shrieked. "Ahh!"

"Sakura!" the chestnut-haired boy brought the girl to her senses.

The girl whipped out a card, and struck it with the staff she was holding, "SHIELD!" A pink bubble surrounded the three people, and the shuriken bounced off harmlessly. Sakura sighed. Then she looked back at the three people who had tried to kill her. These were the people from her dream.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at these newcomers, wondering what they were. Naruto, being his usual self, shouted "Who the hell are you!"

Taken aback, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo said nothing, but Kero, who had been in Tomoyo's hands, flew angrily to the edge of Shield's barrier, "Why should we tell you guys!"

Naruto's temples throbbed as he drew breath to yell back, but was cut off by his teacher's appearance. "Hold on, Naruto."

Naruto squinted up to see Kakashi on the gate above the bridge, "Why?"

"Because we don't know who these people are. We should take them to Hokage-sama before we do anything rash. I guess this pushes back our mission for today though..." the gray-haired man looked down at these three new children with interest. He didn't know what this power was, but was curious to find out. He jumped down, and looked through the pink shield at Sakura. "You can put your shield down. We won't hurt you."

After glancing at Syaoran and Tomoyo, Sakura recalled the magic into its card form and put into her pocket. Then she picked up the three shurikens that had been thrown at them, and handed them silently to the people that had appeared in her dreams.

Naruto, with his eyes still squinted, took his in surprise, "Uh...thanks..." Curiosity got the better of the blond boy as he opened his eyes to see her properly. She had short, brown hair, and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, a white skirt with white shorts underneath, and black stockings. "What's your name?"

"Uh...Sakura...Kinomoto Sakura..." the girl replied warily. "And these are my friends, Li Syaoran, and Daidouji Tomoyo."

Sakura looked up, "My name is Sakura too. Haruno Sakura."

The two girls smiled at each other hesitantly as Kakashi said, "All right, the sooner to Hokage-sama, the better."

----

Tsunade regarded the tree children with mild interest, "Who are you?"

Sakura stammered as she looked at the young woman, "Uh...Kinomoto Sakura...And, um, this is Li Syaoran, and this is Daidouji Tomoyo…Who are you?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to reply, but Naruto beat her to it, "She's an old bag who's afraid to look her age."

The pink haired girl punched Naruto in the head, and Tsunade looked about ready to do the same thing. Trying to recompose herself, she answered the girl's question, "I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Konohagakure Village. I would welcome you, however the situation of your arrival is worrying. Could you explain?"

Kero, who had been getting angrier and angrier finally exploded and burst out from his hiding place in Tomoyo's hair, "WHY DOES IT MATTER!"

Tsunade blinked, then replied, "I am in charge of the safety of the people of the country of fire. What are you?"

Naruto squinted, "It looks like a stuffed animal." He poked Kero's wings and was immediately bitten by him. "OW!"

Tomoyo giggled and Sakura, exasperated and nervous went over and pried the guardian off the boy's finger while apologizing profusely. Sasuke smirked and the other Sakura laughed. Kakashi and Tsunade looked on with interest and amusement, while Syaoran felt for the boy, since he knew how sharp Kero's teeth were.

When Sakura finally got Kero to let go, he simply glared at Naruto, who was nursing his injured finger. "I'm Cerberus! I'm the guardian of the Clow, and --"

Sakura snatched him out of the air and covered his mouth. As the little animal struggled, the others could hear him trying to yell through Sakura's grip.

Tsunade looked back into Sakura's emerald green eyes, "How did you get here?"

"Um...well, in my world -- "

"Your WORLD?" Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Yeah. We're not from here. Not even remotely. Anyway, I had a dream..."

"How can a dream tell you things?" Naruto asked.

"Can you just shut up and let her tell her story?" the other Sakura demanded.

"What? It's a perfectly good question!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the girl who shared her name, "Go on. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Syaoran for reassurance, then went on. "I guess I'll answer his question. See..." She searched her mind for something to relate it to. "Remember the shield I put up to stop those...um..."

"Shuriken?" the other green-eyed girl supplied.

"Yeah," she said thankfully. "Well, that shield was magic. I have a lot of magic, and part of that is my dreams."

"Hmm..." the fifth Hokage noted how nervous the girl was, and smiled.

Somehow Sakura felt more confident, and continued her story, "Well, after the dream, a friend of ours told me to follow my heart, and I did, and I recited a spell and...got here...And scared them." She pointed at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Well, that explains that. Do you know why?"

She shook her head, "No. But I hope I find out soon."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, we still have a mission, so I'll leave them to you Hokage-sama."

"Actually, Kakashi, I believe that I would like them with you. If this girl had a dream involving your team, it makes the most sense if they travel with you."

"But Hokage-sama! With this many people, I'd need you to form another squad!"

Tsunade bit her lip, "Hmm...you have a point there, Kakashi." She turned to the three children, "Are any of you willing to stay behind?"

Tomoyo stepped forward, "I am, ma'am. I don't have any magic, and I'm not very fast, so I would only be in the way."

Tsunade nodded and then looked the boy in the eye. She could tell by just looking at him that he would rather die than leave this girl's side. "Syaoran-san...is there any way that you would consider staying in the village?"

Sakura looked confused as she looked at him. He blushed, "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I will stay, to protect Tomoyo."

Tomoyo giggled, and Syaoran blushed even deeper. With a smirk, Tsunade looked back at Kakashi, "You have to take Sakura-san with you. Do you have a problem with that at all?"

Looking at this girl, who was so different from his Sakura, he replied, "No, ma'am. I think that we could do this."

"Good." Tsunade glanced at Sakura, who was watching her friends with worry. "Don't worry, Sakura-san. Your friends will come to no harm while under my care."

As Sakura sighed with relief, Kakashi clapped his hands. When Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sakura (A/N: The confusion begins…) turned, they saw that Kakashi was smiling. "Let's go! 3 We still have a mission!"

"So what are we doing today?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"The mission that was assigned for today, and, in fact, the next few days, is to escort a young lady to the Grass Village."

"Cool! Not boring crap!" Naruto exclaimed. He ran over to the Sakura on his team. "Didja hear that, Sakura-chan!"

She clonked him on the head. "Shut up you idiot…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Haruno Sakura blushed. After a moment, in which the cardcaptor looked from Sakura to Sasuke and Naruto rubbed the spot where Sakura had hit him, Kakashi shook his head and turned to leave. "Come on, guys."

As Team 7 and Sakura followed, Tomoyo said mournfully, "I knew I should've brought that costume…Good luck Sakura-chan!"

Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero all sweatdropped, and as the door shut behind Team 7, Naruto could be heard to say, "Costume?"

----

A/N: I'm so sorry. To tell you the honest truth, I didn't purposely abandon this fic. I'm actually writing this one on paper, and I lost the notebook. I really couldn't find it for a year…or more…Not that I really looked for it…

Gah! I'm horrible. But I'll try harder from now on. But things are going to get massively confusing with two Sakuras on the scene. Let's see how I handle that one.

-- Sakura Kaijuu


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Claiming ownership to something that isn't yours isn't nice. No matter how much you want to do it. Therefore, I'll just say that I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Naruto. CLAMP and Kishimoto-san do.

A/N: Okiedokies. So I'm sorry again. Just because I'm a horrible person. I keep letting people down. A lot. But I'll really try to keep this one going.

-- Sakura Kaijuu

P.S. – So this is a little late, cuz it's already been up for a day, but I'll make an effort anyway. I forget that not everyone reads Naruto as hardcore as I do (or more so) and so are unfamiliar with the ninja jargon. Especially since I posted this in CCS. So here's a mini list of things from Naruto:

Kunoichi: female ninja

Shinobi: ninja

Kunai: knife

Chakra: the form of energy used for ninjutsu and genjutsu in Naruto's world

Ninjutsu: the basic techniques (clones, replacement, etc.)

Genjutsu: illusion techniques

I think that's it for now. If you're not sure about anything else, check out or Between the two of them they cover pretty much everything.

-- Sakura

----

A Twist in the Mission

----

As Kakashi, his team, and Sakura walked down the stairs to meet their charge, Naruto barraged the new girl with questions. "What's your world like? How did you get magic? Is magic like chakra? What else can that stick do?"

"Naruto…shut up…" Sakura Haruno was getting annoyed. Even though she was curious too.

Sasuke glanced back at the three and rolled his eyes. The new Sakura was between his two arguing teammates, looking nervous. "Just leave her alone."

Naruto and Sakura looked up from their squabbling and the emerald-eyed girl looked relieved. Kakashi looked around. "The girl is right over there."

She was sitting down and looking out a window. She had medium length purple hair tied up into high pigtails. They could see that her eyes were dark, like Sasuke's.

"Excuse me," Kakashi tapped the girl on the shoulder. She looked surprised. "Are you the girl to escort to the Hidden Grass Village?"

"Oh! Yes. My name is Arashi. Are you Kakashi-san?"

"Yes Arashi-san. And this is my team. We will take you back to your village safely." He pointed to each of the children, "This is Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, and Sakura Kinomoto."

"I am pleased to meet you," Arashi stood and bowed slightly. "Would you like to leave?"

"If you're ready, miss."

Arashi grabbed her bag and smiled. "Then let's go!" She started out the door and the team followed her out.

----

As they left the village, Kakashi gave orders to his team. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, your duty is to protect Arashi-san. And Sakura-san. This journey will take a few days, so I hope you're prepared."

"Oh!" Sakura blushed a little. "You guys don't need to worry about me! I have my own protection!"

Kakashi smiled sympathetically. "I understand, but I still want to make sure that you stay safe. You don't appear to have been in many combat situations."

"Hey!" Kero flew out from Sakura's bag. "You didn't see her collecting the Clow Cards! And you didn't watch her battle against something she didn't understand to make the Sakura Cards!"

Kakashi stared at the little orange creature. "You were only allowed along if you stayed quiet. I could make Sakura-san send you back to the village."

"Kero-chan!" Sakura snatched him out of the air, looking humiliated. "Why do you do this to me?"

Kero frowned and flew back into the bag. "If they make anymore cracks about your powers, I'll burn them all."

She rolled her eyes. "Just be quiet, will you?"

Naruto frowned at the bag. "That thing's annoying. Why is it here?"

"Because he's my friend," Sakura said simply.

"Oh."

"There are many different kinds of power in the world, Naruto-kun," Arashi said unexpectedly.

He squinted at her. "What?"

She turned to him. "Just like I said; there are many different kinds of power in the world."

The Sakura of Team Seven turned around, interested in spite of herself. "Like what?"

"Well, there's the power you use for ninjustu and genjutsu, chakra. And there's also power like Sakura-san's. But you also have to take political power into account," Arashi replied. She made a face at her last remark.

"Is that why you have to go to the Hidden Grass Village?" the kunoichi asked carefully.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that information," Arashi replied. She returned to her quiet walk and quickly joined Kakashi at the front to avoid further questions.

The pink-haired girl walked next to the other Sakura. "Do you think Arashi-san is a political pawn?"

Sakura jumped in surprise. This girl was quiet. "Um…I dunno. Maybe. She's nice though."

Naruto turned around, "Eh? What are you guys talking about?"

Sasuke snorted. "Naruto, you are the most clueless guy I have ever met."

He glared at his rival, "Why don't you shut up, Sasuke!"

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. While Sakura looked devastated and Naruto fought himself to keep control, Sakura Kinomoto saw a flash of movement in the bushes. In the next second she sensed a powerful aura and saw something flying towards Arashi. "Arashi-san!"

The three genin looked from Sakura to Arashi. Arashi looked scared and Kakashi stood in front of her with a kunai caught in his hand. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke each took a kunai from their pouches and surrounded Arashi on the sides and back. Kero flew out of Sakura's bag and looked at the place where the aura was coming from. "What is this?"

Sakura removed the key. "RELEASE!"

Kakashi looked from Sakura back to the trees. She removed one of the cards from her pocket. "Windy! Become the chain that binds!"

A woman flew out from the card and entered the foliage. After a muffled gasp, Windy returned, holding in her grasp a man who bore a hitai-ate with a jagged line engraved in the metal.

Kakashi walked up to the shinobi nonchalantly, kunai still in hand. "So, a ninja from the Hidden Grass Village?"

The man didn't answer and instead struggled against Windy's grasp. Windy winced against the man's force, and Sakura glared at him. Team Seven watched him carefully. They also watched the green woman with wings in fascination. Even Sasuke couldn't hide his shock.

Eventually the foreign shinobi stopped struggling and just glared at Kakashi. The jounin turned to his guest, "Sakura-san, could you release him, please? I would like to speak to our friend without worrying about your companion."

She nodded and put the staff down. Windy released the ninja and returned to her card form. As soon as Windy had let him go, Kakashi trapped him against a tree. "Naruto, Sakura, come here and tie our guest."

As the two genin walked toward the enemy, the pink haired Sakura looked curiously at Arashi and then looked back at Kakashi. Naruto looked confused too. They exchanged an anxious glance before tying the ninja to the tree.

The other Sakura had backed up to Arashi and Sasuke without being asked, figuring that the girl still needed the protection of at least two people.

"Why did you attack Arashi-san?" Kakashi asked flatly. "We're delivering her to your village. And you obviously weren't after us."

The man remained silent, but glared at the Leaf jounin. Naruto had reached his limit. "Why are we bothering with him! We should just leave him!"

"Idiot," came Sasuke's voice.

"WHAT!" Naruto looked furious.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You do realize that leaving him leaves _us_ open to attack later, right?"

The kunoichi giggled and the cardcaptor looked confused. She looked anxiously from Naruto to Sasuke, wondering what to do. Arashi looked unimpressed.

Kakashi, without taking his eyes off the enemy nin, broke up the quickly rising tension. "Both of you shut up. Sasuke's right, Naruto. I know you're impatient. But it's important to know why he attacked Arashi-san. Sasuke, you need to control yourself a little."

Naruto crossed his arms angrily and Sasuke shrugged it off. Sakura sighed and shook her head. The other Sakura, still looking awkward approached Kakashi. "Um…Kakashi-san, I think I know a way I can help. Maybe."

"Really, Sakura-san?" Kakashi looked interested. He looked back at the Grass ninja. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, you three make sure that our friend doesn't escape and that Arashi-san stays safe. We don't know if there's anyone else out there. Sakura-san, come with me for a second."

Sakura followed the masked nin obediently. After they were a few yards away from the group, Kakashi looked at her expectantly. She clutched the staff a little tighter and stared at the ground. Kero popped his head out of the bag to hear Sakura's idea better. "Um…In my deck of cards I have one that induces illusions. I could make him think he was reporting to his commander person." Kakashi was silent for a moment. Sakura looked up at him worriedly. "Is it a bad idea?"

He smiled at her. "Actually, Sakura-san, I was wondering how much energy it would take for you to do that."

She smiled back brightly, "Oh, not much at all!"

"Ha! Like creating such a simple illusion would be hard for the great Cardcaptor Sakura!" Kero scoffed.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura looked at him and blushed.

Kakashi chuckled. "Then it's a brilliant idea, Sakura-san. I was thinking about using some of my techniques, but it would wipe me out a little to do it."

"Okay!" Sakura said excitedly. She bounced back to the others, grabbing the bag for dear life with the force of her sudden movement.

He watched her go back to the others with a smile like sunshine on her face. Kakashi wondered idly what it was that made Sakura Kinomoto so likeable.

----

Tsunade was too busy to take care of Syaoran and Tomoyo. So she had had Shizune go get whatever genin weren't on missions to come to her office. It turned out that that Team Ten wasn't on a mission. So Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru were forced to guide Syaoran and Tomoyo around.

Tomoyo and Ino were talking like they were old friends, and Chouji was eating potato chips. Shikamaru had forgone his chuunin flak in lieu of the fact that he was only going to be in the village and Syaoran was looking around, but not really taking any of it in.

"No way!" Ino shouted, breaking the semi-silence the group was walking in.

Shikamaru sighed and turned around. "What is it, Ino?"

Ino ran up to Syaoran and grabbed his arm. "Are you really in love with Sakura?" Her expression was excited and hungry for gossip.

Chouji looked confused. "What? But he only met her a few hours ago."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever pay attention? Godaime-sama already told us that Syaoran and Tomoyo were traveling with another girl named Sakura. She went with Sasuke-kun." She pouted. "Lucky."

By this time Syaoran was red as a strawberry. His frozen face looked from Ino and Chouji to Tomoyo, who was giggling a little. Then he registered Ino's last comment. "Wait. Sasuke? The quiet one?"

"Yeah…" Shikamaru cradled the back of his head in his hands. "He's so troublesome. And because he's so cool about anything the girls fall all over him. I don't know why they think he's so great."

Ino gave Shikamaru a death stare. "Just because you're jealous of the attention Sasuke-kun gets doesn't mean that you have to insult him!" She turned back to Syaoran. "But is what Tomoyo said true? Are you in love with _your_ Sakura?"

Syaoran froze up again. He glanced at Tomoyo, who smiled encouragingly. He swallowed. "Y-yes…" If possible, he became redder than before.

"Awww! That's so adorable!" Ino looked extremely happy. She sighed. "If only Sasuke-kun felt that way about me!"

Chouji and Shikamaru shook their heads. Ino was still Ino. That was for sure.

Shikamaru glanced back at the new boy. This kid…He was different. He wasn't paying attention to anything. And not because he was lazy. Because he was distracted by something else. He wondered if this other Sakura was the reason. And he wondered if the other Sakura was as troublesome as the other girls he knew. From Tsunade's description, she didn't seem to be.

Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran and gave him a little push to get him walking again. Then she looked at where they were. It was a big gate. "Where are we?"

"Eh?" Shikamaru glanced back at the violet haired girl. "Oh…This is the village gate. It's the only proper way in or out of the village."

Both Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at the gate. Tomoyo's face held a look of wistfulness and worry. Syaoran's was serious as ever, but Tomoyo's experienced eyes spotted worry within his auburn eyes.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" Ino looked from the gate to her new friend in curiosity.

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, Ino-chan. We're just wondering how Sakura-chan is doing."

"Probably fine. It was a simple enough mission," Ino replied simply.

"No…" Syaoran spoke calmly and seriously. "If it was something simple, we wouldn't be here. Nothing is left to chance. That's something I've learned since meeting Sakura."

----

A/N: Ha ha! I finished chapter three! I had about a third of it written down. And then I made up the rest of it. So if the writing style changed somewhere through it, it's cuz it was so long between beginning this chapter and ending it.

I hope I'm doing a decent job of differentiating between the two Sakura's. I can't go by eye color unless I get uber-specific about shades of green. And I'm lazy. If you can think of any other ways to talk about them, suggestions are welcome.

Fortunately for you people I'm all into CCS and Naruto again. Hardcore. So I remember how to think like the characters. Well…I'm not into CCS much right now, but I'm into Tsubasa Chronicle, and that's reminding me of the general characters. If I go OOC, tell me! I'll fix it. Best I can.

Don'tcha just love how I brought Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji into it? I do. I knew I had to. I couldn't just leave Syaoran and Tomoyo out of the rest of the story. I have plans for them. And for Team Ten.

Wow…Long Author's Note. Well, check ya later, keep reading, and R+R (please).

-- Sakura Kaijuu


End file.
